Kamen Tuxedo Kamen
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: The story of an orphan who became a king. Status: In Progress
1. Prologue

Kamen... Tuxedo Kamen - Prologue  
by Miriamele and Sailor Eclipse  
  
Miriamele's notes: Hey y'all! I can't tell you how very lucky I am to  
be able to write with the wonderful author: Sailor Eclipse!!! Really,  
this is SUCH an honor! Real quick, I'd like to tell you that I FINALLY  
got a webpage, which I share with a new-found friend, Krystal! YAY!  
I'll give you guys the address at the bottom!! I would like to thank  
Krystal, Kell, and of course Sailor Eclipse! Things have been  
stressful lately and it feels good to be back on track! ^_^  
  
Sailor Eclipse's notes: hi all! Welcome to another fic by yours truly,  
and Miriamele! Miri-chan is one of my fav authors and I am soooo happy  
to be writing this fic with her! ^_^ And thanks to her for the great  
title. Kamen... Tuxedo Kamen... it just has a ring to it, doesn't it?  
  
--Denotes when Mamoru is speaking directly to audience.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Prolouge - Birth of the Former Earth Prince  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
--I'm am man who's early life is shrouded in mystery. I'm a   
man who's lucky enough to have the best wife in the world. But rose   
petals, tuxedos, and my love for Usako are just about all you know   
about me, ne? Now be honest.. That's the whole reason this has been   
written! I want you to know the facts; it doesn't matter how painful   
they may become. Please read carefully and respect it. This is my   
life... my story. I am Kamen, Tuxedo Kamen...--  
  
  
And so our tale begins...   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A young woman lay in a sterile room. Her breath was labored and  
she felt extremely hot, or was it cold? She didn't know, didn't care.  
All she wanted was to be rid of the pain in her lower stomach. She  
grabbed the dark-haired man beside her bed and though gritted teeth  
forced out: "You did this to me! You... You... AHHHHH!!!!"  
The man gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. As  
much as he loved his wife, he simply wished that she would loosen her  
grip on his hand.  
"Just once more, Keiko-san!" The midwife instructed.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The blue-eyed woman pushed as hard  
as she could; and under the silver moonlight that streamed through the  
windows, the former Prince of Earth was born. Chiba Mamoru.  
  
* * * * * *  
::Age 6::  
  
I sit on the floor looking up at my Mommy and Daddy. I hate it  
when they fight, but that's what they're doing. 'Why can't they just  
get along, like Motoki-kun's parents?' When they fight, they always  
pull me into it, but this time I'm not gonna take sides! Na-uh! No way!  
"Mamoru, don't you think your papa should do the dishes once in  
a while?" Oh-oh... that's my mama. Her gleaming royal blue eyes  
question me pleadingly, begging for support.  
"No Mamoru, your mama should do the dishes! I work hard  
everyday, twenty-four-seven, to put bread on the table. She could be  
just a little more appreciative, don't you agree?" And that's my  
papa... He ran shaky fingers through his matted midnight hair. He was  
drunk again. I don't know why my mother hasn't left him. I don't  
understand this, but I know it's wrong. *Sigh* Now is when I being the  
silent chant: ' I Will not take sides, I will not take sides, I will   
not take sides...' I give the innocent look. I widen my dark blue eyes  
and bite my lower lip, in a sorry attempt to extract myself from this   
situation. They must think I'm stupid, because I don't respond; but   
it's much easier than taking sides, ne?  
"Mamoru, honey, I think it's time for bed." My mother looks  
more frightened than usual as she leads me by the hand to my room,  
placing me in my new "big-boy" race car bed. The door softly shuts  
with a click, drowning out little of the chaos hidden from my sight.  
"All right, Keiko, I'm sick and tired of this nonsense! You're  
not going to leave me and that's final!" My father slurred. I had to  
admit that I was surprised he even cared. When he was drunk he didn't  
usually come home, and then to demand my mother not leave him! This was  
a new one.  
"But Seji-" CRACK! I hated that sound. Hand against cheek.  
Powerful against weak. It wasn't right and I wasn't about to let this  
happen to my mother again. I would stand with her. If she got hurt, I  
would be hurt.  
"Leave Mama ALONE!!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and into the  
hallway, right between them, blocking each from harm.  
"Mamoru, please...Go back to bed, honey." My mother said, cupping  
her face as the blood ran down it. A red rose blossoming on her  
porcelain skin. Tears pooled in my eyes.  
"But Mama-"  
"Mamoru, please-"  
"NO." The messages we were transferring ot each other through our  
eyes were suddenly cut short, as both our chins jerked to face him.  
"You know what? I think the kid should have a say in this."  
"But-"  
"Silence, woman-"  
"We'll go as a family. It's time for us to go for a little drive."  
Now it was my mother's turn to be negative.  
"Seji, no. You can't do this!" She pleaded, but it was already  
too late. He grabbed me roughly around the waist and threw me over his  
shoulder. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and the stench of bar  
clung to his clothes.  
"Papa, please! Please put me down! Papa! PAPAAAAAAAA!!"  
"Seji, please, Seji-" CRACK! A whirlwind of sound and motion. We  
are driving in a thunderstorm. The smell of wet leather and foul drink  
stir through the air. The rain is pounding down on the windows,  
roaring in my ears. He was too drunk to see the broken guard rail or  
the cliff that lay below. And suddenly, I'm free falling through the  
air. My mother's piercing scream cuts through the rushing silence like  
a knife. My father only stares, wide-eyed at our inevitable fate in  
the rocky gorge below. I take a last look around. I am Mamoru,  
protector, but here is nothing left to protect. Curling up in the fetal  
position I began to cry.   
  
--And so now you know how my parents died. Yes, my papa was a   
drunkard and he did in fact abuse my mother. Even now as I sit holding  
my wife, that particular memory still hurts so much. I have often   
wondered, why me? Why was I born into the family I was? And at times  
that question still haunts me. But what can I say? We must take the  
cards that life gives us and play the best we can with them.--  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
End of prolouge  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
E-mail us, please?!?!?!?!  
  
  
Miriamele: short-stuff@ix.netcom.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's fanfic page and join the mailing list, onegai?  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
Please visit my new page, Moonbeams at  
http://www.geocities.com/moonbeams_mirikt/moonbeams.html !! You could   
join the mailing list! PLEASE?? Ja ne, minna,take care! 


	2. Chapter One

Kamen... Tuxedo Kamen - Chapter 1  
by Miriamele & Sailor Eclipse  
  
Miriamele's AN's:  
  
Eclipse's AN's: Hmm... you know for once I have absolutely nothing to  
say.  
  
Rated: G  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
-- denotes when Mamoru is speaking directly to audience.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The people from the ambulances swarmed around me, but I felt as  
though everything was moving in slow motion. Papa... Mama... They were  
all I could think about. Tears of sorrow rolled down my face. Only a  
few moments ago, we had all been together in the car. But now... now  
I was the only remaining one. Some man picked me up and carried me to  
an ambulance. But I didn't even care as I felt them strap me to a  
stretcher Nothing mattered. I'd always tried to protect my mama from my  
papa and perhaps that was why she'd given me the name of Chiba Mamoru,  
but how was I supposed to protect her now? Another man began to check  
my vitals. Heartbeat, blood pressure, etc... Mama had taught me a lot  
about medical things. She was-- had been a nurse. I gasped for breath  
as more tears rolled down my face. The emotional pain of losing my  
parents had so far numbed me from physical pain, but now it attacked in  
full force. My chest hurt horribly. I couldn't breath.  
  
"We've got to get this boy to the hospital!" One of the nurses  
yelled. "His lungs are collapsing!" More tears rolled down my face.  
Well, at least now I knew why it was so hard to breathe. Darkness was  
closing in fast, I could feel it. I welcomed it.  
  
"No!" The same nurse looked down at me and commanded. "Do not  
fall asleep! We need you to stay awake!" 'But why?' I thought. At least  
if I was asleep, I couldn't hurt, right? At least then perhaps I would  
be lulled from thoughts of my late parents.  
  
"So, what is your name?" The nurse questioned.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Protector of Earth? Mine's Hineko. Where are you from?"  
  
"Tokyo." 'What was the point of these questions?' I wondered as  
I steadily grew weaker and weaker...  
  
We arrived at the hospital shortly thereafter, and I was  
immediately pumped with oxygen. I tried to stay awake. Really, I did.  
But the darkness was so inviting that I gave in.  
  
--Little did I know that that would be the last time I would  
remember my parents for a very long time. The truth here is, that  
by slipping into that void of sleep, I was sacrificing my memories.  
Only after becoming the King of Crystal Tokyo did they all slowly and  
painfully return. When I awoke from my coma I remembered nothing of my  
previous past and the future was uncertain...--  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my goodness! Hello, little one, we're all happy to see  
that you're awake now!" chirped the blurry figure above me. Blinking,  
I looked at it again, only to see that it was a nurse and that I was  
in a bed. The room was completely painted a cool white and it smelled  
strongly of disinfectant and cold metal.  
  
"Excuse me...?" I whispered. Turning quickly, she faced me and  
bade me to continue.  
  
"Miss...where am I am who exactly AM I?"  
  
"Oh no! You don't...you don't remember anything about the  
accident?"  
  
"What accident?" I asked, hoping to get a clue of what the lady  
was talking about.  
  
"Oh dear... Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but..."   
The kindly nurse sat on a stool at the side of my bed and gently took my  
hand in her own.  
  
"Your name is Chiba Mamoru. You were in an awful car accident  
three days ago. So far you've been drifting in and out of  
consciousness, but you look much better now, ne? Honey...both your  
parents were killed and you don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm  
so sorry." Something inside broke and I began to sob. The nurse kindly  
pulled me into her warm arms, holding me as I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I awakened in the middle of the night, all by myself. I felt  
as if I should be more upset than I was, but I don't really know my  
parents. I guess I knew them; probably even loved them. However,  
now I couldn't even remember what their names were or what they like to  
eat... or who they were. This is why I couldn't truly mourn the loss of  
my parents... because I didn't remember them enough or care that they'd  
been killed. What I mourned was the loss of my old life and the  
family I once had. There was a massive void in my heart that was  
gradually filling with loneliness and pain.  
  
--At that particular time I didn't know it, but that was when I  
began to slowly close my heart off to the world. Over the next few  
years I would gradually become more cold, for the sole purpose of  
protecting myself. After all there was a reason my name meant   
Protector...--  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was another day. It was exactly the same as the day before   
had been, and the same as tomorrow would be. The sickly gray light of   
morning crept into my room, waking me from my shallow slumber,   
inviting me to join in the world around me. Rolling onto my side, I   
faced the wall. I did not want to be better and I, most certainly, did   
not want to participate or communicate with anyone around me. Why   
bother? I had no family, no friends, and no memories of my past.   
Honestly, I would be better off dead. Pulling the blanket closer around  
my small body, I shut my eyes and let my thoughts wander. That is until  
I heard a noise. It was a soft, gentle sound. The sound of tiny feet   
on tile floors... and it was in my room. Growling, I turned suddenly.  
  
"Get out! I know you're just another 'helper' sent here to   
cheer me up and I-" Stopping mid-sentence, I found myself captivated   
by the eyes of my rather small visitor: dark and very, very blue, the   
regarded me with curiosity and concern.   
  
"I'm sorry.." she said, walking closer to the bed and clutching  
a blanket that was embroidered with bunnies to her face, along with a   
handfull of red roses.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked more gently than the first time I had   
spoken to her. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I held out   
my hand. The blonde child took it for the invitation it was and   
answered the question: "Tsukino Usagi, age three, who are you?"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," I answered gruffly, "And what are you doing in   
*my* room?" Yuck! A girl in my room! The thought of it was very   
replusive! Sure, the kid *was* cute, but she was just another 'helper',  
and a girl at that!  
  
"I lost my daddy...," she said, her face saddening, "I can't   
find him anywhere in the hallway. I know he's here somewhere, but I   
just..." A single found it's way from the now closed eyes. "I've been  
looking everywhere. I can't find him!" The blonde cried out in  
desperation.  
  
"Oh..." I was suddenly at a loss to speak. How was I supposed   
to know where the girl's daddy was? "I--"  
  
"But today is a happy day," she interrupted, and saved me from  
having to handle the difficult situation.  
  
Relieved for the change of subject I replied, "And why's that?"  
  
"Because today I get to take my new brother home and now our   
family will be even bigger!" she squealed, delighted, and obviously her  
father's whereabouts were long since forgotten.  
  
"Well, be happy that you have any family at all." I turned away  
from Usagi bitterly. Yeah, so maybe I should have been happy for her,   
but somehow I would rather just tell how I really feel.  
  
"Why? Where is your mommy and daddy?" She asked, completely   
oblivious to my internal pain.   
  
"Dead." Looking up and seeing her face fall, I rapidly   
continued, "It's okay though, because..." I honestly couldn't   
think of a real reason. Slowly the tears began to roll down her face as  
she pondered the prospect of losing her own parents. After thinking   
for a moment, she raised to her chin up and spoke: "I know, Mamoru!   
You can be a member of *MY* family!" Here tear filled eyes looked up at  
me pleadingly.  
  
"That's awful sweet, Usagi, but I don't think I can..." In all  
reality, I didn't want to be. What's the point? I mean we're all gonna  
die someday. Becoming attached the this girl and her family would only  
mean more pain if anything were ever to happen to them.  
  
Warm and fuzzy was the only way to describe the feeling that  
came over me when Usagi gently took my hand into her smaller ones. Her  
eyes were swimming pools of blue as she looked at me and spoke.  
  
"It's alright, Mamoru. I know you're hurting right now, but I  
always be here to take care of you."   
  
I was speechless. The girl spoke with a wisdom beyond her   
years, and for a brief moment I had the feeling that I was standing   
in the presence of a Princess.  
  
And then it was over. Usa giggled, handed me a single red rose,   
and was gone. A smile broke out all over my face for the first time,   
and even though she was gone. I still felt her happiness all around me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
TBC in chapter 2...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
E-mail us, please?!?!?!?!  
  
  
Miriamele: short-stuff@ix.netcom.com  
Sailor Eclipse: Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
  
Visit Sailor Eclipse's fanfic page and join the mailing list, onegai?  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
Please visit my new page, Moonbeams, at  
http://www.geocities.com/moonbeams_mirikt/moonbeams.html !! You could  
join the mailing list! PLEASE?? Ja ne, minna,take care!  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/  
  
*Miriamele*  
Short-Stuff@ix.netcom.com  
AIM - starbunny16  
http://www.geocities.com/moonbeams_mirikt/moonbeams.html 


	3. Chapter Two

Kamen... Tuxedo Kamen - Chapter 2  
By: Miriamele & Sailor Eclipse  
  
Miriamele's AN's: Welcomes, minna! I hope we still actually have an   
audience! ^^;; Thanks to all of y'all that are still in touch with   
this story and thanks to Eclipse-chan for writing it with me!   
Enjoy!  
  
Eclipse's AN's: Um... Let's see... I wanna send out a big thank you to   
everyone who had e-mailed us. And of course, as always, thank you to  
Miri-chan for writing this fic with me! You're great, girl! ^_^  
*Eclispe-chan*  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
-- denotes when Mamoru is speaking directly to audience.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
--This is definitely one of the parts of my story that has never  
been told. Most think I went straight from the hospital to the   
orphanage, but you're wrong if you think that. Here is yet another   
piece of the puzzle my life is made of...--  
  
It had all been a mistake...or so they told me. After the   
accident, I was told that I had no living relatives. No family. No place  
to go. But they had been wrong. There was a lady at the front office   
claiming to be my father's sister, Aunt Kotono. She was here to get   
me, the nurse had said. And so, on that breezy day in September, I went  
with her to her home in the mountains  
  
--I thought at that moment that everything would be okay. How   
wrong I was. How very wrong. I did not know that she suffered from the  
same all-consuming disease that had plagued my father and eventually   
caused his death, as well as my mother's. Alcoholism. She was an   
alcoholic, just like he was... --  
  
There had still been hope through it all though. Somewhere in  
the world that little blonde girl was waiting for me. She would be my  
family. If I focused on her face the beatings didn't hurt so bad. The  
harsh words flung at me didn't sting my soul as much as they could've.  
Focus. Keep focused. This too shall pass. One day it will get better.  
  
But it didn't get better. Those days turned to months and the   
months soon aged to years. I had to do something. I had to get out. If  
I stayed with her any longer; I would've died.  
  
"Mamoru?" she slurred, staggering in from yet another night on  
the town, "Fix me a...a, " she fumbled for the right word.  
  
"A drink." I finished harshly, slapping a dishrag onto the   
counter.  
  
"Yeah." she stared at me for a moment before breaking into a   
fit of wild laughter, "Y'know...Mamoru? I really hated your daddy."   
Another gulp of whiskey drained down her throat. I was eight years old   
and still all alone. Two years. Two years wasted on this woman.   
Watching her slowly drink away her life and mine as well. Wasted. And   
yet, she still had the audacity to look me in the eyes everyday and   
tell me how much she hated me. How worthless I was. But she was wrong.  
I was not worthless. I had always sensed the power within, but there   
was never any control...  
  
"Yes, I know, Auntie. I know you hated him."  
  
"HA! If there was a stronger word than hate, son, I'd use it,"   
she laughed, almost collapsing.  
  
"Onegai, aunt, why don't you go to bed?" At the tender age of   
eight I began to ask myself if there really was anything in the world to  
hope for. Sure there was the blonde girl, but would I ever even find   
her again? And even if I did how would I know that it was her. The   
only thing I remembered about the way she looked was her beautiful   
hair.  
  
-At that moment I truly began to lose my hope. If I never  
found her, would life be worth living? And now, as I look back, I  
realize that from that point onward, I began to build walls around my  
heart, as if they would shield me from all the pain.-  
  
Over the next two or so months the beatings got worse and   
worse. Every night a man would come home with my auntie and instead of  
her beating me, he would. He was so much stronger that she was. There  
were times that I literally was forced to stand up, for it was   
impossible to sit without inflicting even more pain.  
  
But there was relief in sight. One night auntie did not come  
home and I seized the opportunity. Taking a few pieces of bread and  
a change of clothes, I ran away.   
  
For about two weeks after that I wandered the streets off an  
unfamiliar city. I stole and begged for food, whenever I could. I had  
no choice. Somehow, I knew that I had to stay alive for some yet  
unknown purpose. But eventually the lack of food and lack of sleep  
took it's toll. I collapsed one day, and I didn't have the strength to  
get back up.   
  
I must have blacked out then, because the next thing I remember  
was waking up in a hospital room. Not again. This is how it all   
began. Had I struggled so hard only to end up back at square one?   
  
"Are you okay, dear?" asked the kindly nurse that stood over my bed.  
  
"Hai..." She looked at me as if she expected me to say more, but I   
remained silent and aloof, gazing out at the apple tree outside my   
window...it must be a children's hospital.   
  
"Sweetheart, do you know who you are? You have no identification, and   
we think it best to contact your parents as soon as we can. They must   
be worried sick about such a cute little boy!" she cooed.  
  
"I have no parents. They're dead." Her mouth formed a little round   
"O" in her plump face and soon salty tear leaked from the corner of one  
eye.  
  
"Oh honey...I'm so, so sorry. Have you any other relatives?"  
  
"No. None at all."  
  
--Why they took my word for it and never checked for my aunt, I'll   
never know. All I've got to say is that someone up there must love   
me a lot, for had I gone back, I surely would've died...--  
  
I stood in front of the drab, brown building, as a crisp breeze played   
with my hair. In one hand I held a small brown bag which contained the  
only other pair of clothes I had. My entire life was either on my   
back, in that bag, or in my mind. At this orphanage, my new home, I   
would soon learn that the mind can be the most powerful thing...  
Turning, I looked back once at the blue sky behind me, struggling to   
remember the dreams of my mother and how she always smiled when the   
sky was so blue.  
  
"Mamoru, it looks like your eyes," she used to say. And I would laugh   
and we would be happy and together. I stopped and harshly pushed a   
tear from the corner of my eye, as a sharp wind pulled me back to   
reality. But she was gone now, as were the sunniest days, and bluest   
skies. This was my new home. No more dreams. Looking back at the   
building, I took one step closer to some of the roughest years I had   
yet to experience.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
TBC in chapter 3...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
E-mail us, please?!?!?!?!  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
*Miriamele*  
Short-Stuff@ix.netcom.com  
AIM - starbunny16, Hesschan, Hesszilla  
http://www.geocities.com/moonbeams_mirikt/moonbeams.html 


	4. Chapter Three

Kamen... Tuxedo Kamen - Chapter 3 07.07.01  
by Miriamele & Sailor Eclipse  
  
Miri's notes: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! Eeeeeeeeemail,  
onegai!!! :)  
  
Eclipse's notes: Gomen, minna-chan! It's my writer's block fault's  
that this chapter took so long to come out. But I  
want to thank everyone who has e-mailed myself and  
Miri-chan. Please send feedback. It really does  
help!  
  
  
--denotes when Mamoru is speaking directly to the audience.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kamen... Tuxedo Kamen - Chapter 3  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I looked at the small glass of milk that sat before me. It  
smelled and smelly milk was never good. That was supposed to be half  
of my breakfast. The other half was cold, soggy bread. Picking up the  
single piece, I hesitantly took a bite and tried to ignore the taste.  
Well, I certainly would never have to worry about being fat. In fact,  
right now, I was very small for my age. I was pretty skinny, too.  
Ever since the accident I had never had much of an appetite. Or maybe,  
I hadn't had one before it either. Too bad I couldn't remember. I  
felt tight coils of bitterness wrap themselves around me. But I  
refused to allow myself to think about the accident. I wasn't ready  
to really think about it.  
  
--That horrible food was about all my meals consisted of from  
the time I came to the orphanage at age eight until I was ten. During  
this time the women at the orphanage educated me as much as they  
possibly could. They always said I was a "bright little boy". My  
school years were another reason that my years at the orphanage were  
so unpleasant and hard. It was one of those times of my life I have a  
great bitterness for and a great fondness for.--  
  
"Hey, homeless boy! Haven't you got anything better to do at  
lunch than just sit there?!" I winced. That was Jedite, but everyone  
called him Jed. He was the biggest guy in my class and he liked to  
torment me. "Here." Jed shoved a paper at me. "This assignment is  
due tomorrow. I want it by the end of the day, so I can copy it. Now  
get to work!"  
  
I picked up the piece of paper and slowly read over what the  
assignment was. Meekly glancing up, I breathed a sigh of relief. Jed  
had gone on to class. Speaking of which, I needed to get there before  
my teacher had a cow. I never had a lunch so I didn't worry about  
cleaning up after myself and I quickly raced off to catch up with the  
rest of my class.  
  
--That was one incident of many that I experienced thoughout my  
childhood years. The attacks ranged from verbal abuse to actual  
physical abuse. Every black eye, every insult. They served to make me  
hard to the world. I became so cynical that eventually the insults  
ceased to cause pain. I began to fight back against against the  
physical attacks, though I lost every single time. Eventually, though,  
a little light did enter my educational career. Three years after my  
parents had died and I woke up in the hospital, at the age of nine, I  
was in fourth grade. I can remember the day as if it were only a few  
hours ago. For the second time in my life, I met the wonderful Tsukino  
Usagi.--  
  
"Class, today a new student will be joining our school." Mrs.  
Kotono opened the door and in walked an angel.  
"This is Tsukino Usagi. She is transferring from her old school  
to ours, please make her feel welcome."  
We were in homeroom where all of the classes were combined. I  
knew she couldn't be in my class though, she looked like she was  
about six.  
  
I couldn't stop staring and I knew the angel saw it. She  
looked at me and smiled. For once, since the accident, I found myself  
actually smiling a real, true smile.  
  
Perhaps in my heart, I knew who that exquisite girl was when  
the teacher asked her to take the desk in front of mine. For as she  
walked towards me with pigtails bouncing from two buns, I had a flash  
of deja vu and the light blue eyes that ceaselessly haunted my vision.  
  
--Had not Usagi transferred to my school, I don't know if I  
would have made it thought that year. Even though, I later found out  
that in fact she was only in first grade. Without her, I know I would  
have probably dropped out of school before the end of that year. Just  
knowing that she was there somehow helped me to keep on. Of course,  
there were always those happy times with Usagi. It was a Friday  
afternoon and all of the elementary students were having a combined  
recess. Fridays were my favorite day of the week. Not just because  
it was the last day of school before the weekend, but because all the  
classes were combined for recess on Fridays. This is one of my  
memories that I am most fond of.--  
  
I sat down on the hard concrete. As usual, all of the others  
boys were off playing. They said I was too small to play with them,  
and there was no way I was going to be caught playing with any girls!  
They all had cooties!  
  
A smile crept over my face as I spotted Usagi chasing another  
girl around the yard.. 'Except for little Usa." I mused. No, Usa  
definitely did not have cooties.  
  
The blonde child continued chasing the other girl and I  
unashamedly watched her. She was too cute. Bouncing blonde curls in  
odangos.  
  
Somehow, I lost sight of her and reverted to my thoughts. Why?  
I still continued to ask myself the same question over and over. Why  
had my parents been killed? Why did I have to live in the horrible  
orphange? Why had my life been turned completely upside down in a  
split-second? I closed my eyes to keep the tears from coming. I had  
to be strong.  
  
People say everything happens for a reason. But sometimes, I  
wonder. I mean whatever could come from this? One again, in my heart  
I felt cold. I was used to the feeling, but for some reason it felt  
even worse this time. I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut.  
  
There was brillant flash of light. And all of the sudden I was  
standing in complete darkness. "Endymion..." a voice called to me. I  
began to run in the direction of it. My heart pounded. I knew if I  
could only find the person to whom the voice belonged. I ran and ran,  
but it was to no avail. The more I ran the farther the voice got  
from me. I tried to run in opposite direction, but something wouldn't  
allow it. I became frustrated and began yelling into the darkness. Or  
at least I tried to. No sound would come out. I threw myself down,  
only to discover that I was falling and falling and falling. And then  
it didn't matter anymore. I just let myself fall. Something inside me  
whispered: 'Just cry.' And so I did. And once again I heard that  
soothing voice. "Endymion... I love you."  
  
"Don't cry." The voice said. Except for some reason this time  
it sounded so much more youthful. "Please don't cry." A small hand  
resting itself on my shoulder prodded me to open my eyes. I complied  
slowly to find Tsukino Usagi sitting there. "If you're lonely, you  
don't need to cry. I'll play with you." I smiled. Usa had been the  
voice in my dream? I was very confused. "Come on." She offered her  
hand and a reassuring smile.  
  
I accepted and I played with little Usa until recess was over  
that day. When I returned to the orphange that evening, everyone asked  
why I was so happy, and I just smiled at them. There was no way to  
explain what had happened that day. Of course, the conditions at the  
orphanage were just as bad as they normally were. The bed was hard.  
The food was just plain gross. I was ostrecized by the other boys.  
But for some reason it just didn't seem that bad tonight. And when I  
fell asleep, blue eyes danced gently in my dreams.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
End of Chapter 3  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Send feedback, please, minna-chan!!!! ^_^  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
AIM - Jolene579  
ICQ - 37287071  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
*Miriamele*  
short-stuff@ix.netcom.com  
AIM=Hesschan 


End file.
